Make me a ranger
by crazed-gal
Summary: Justin meets a girl in school and she finds out about them being power rangers. Divatox sees her and has plans for her..... (Sorry about the lousy summary!)


**Make me a ranger**

**Dizclaimer: I unfortuantly do not own any of da Power Ranger series or anythin that is famous for a matter of fact so I'm so sad... **

**A.N. Thanks for reading this sorrry fic... Anyway I haven't watched Turbo in a looong time so... I'm not really sure what happens ok? This is mainly based on what I watched and read on websites. Wish me good luck! **

**P.S.: THIS IS A REALLY DUMB FIC OK? I CAN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS AND I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A P.R. FIC! OH AND THIS IS SET WHEN T.J. AND THE OTHERS WERE THE RANGERS NOT WITH TOMMY. HAHA I'M WRITING IN CAPS IT IS SO FUN! Oh and the first part will be a lil akward cause i have to set the scence properly.**

**PROLUGE**

**Raven waited for the results of the test she waited outside the school, playing a game of kick the can. Hearing the door open, she turned around. It was the Principle (a.n. yah, i know what you are thinking.. and yes this is going to follow the same proocedure he said on Shift into Turbo Part 3 when Justin got the score thingy. Raven is going to attend Angel Grove like the rest of the rangers).**

**"Hi," greeted Raven. She crossed her fingers. Raven is 11, by the way. She has reddish hair which she lets down. Her eyes are green and she is a spunky little girl. But she is easily angered, and may be a little rash andsometimes does things without thinking.**

**"Hello Raven. Your test results were passed to me, and may I be the first to congratulate you on your results. It seems that your result may be one of the highest we ever had. You have been accepted to go to Angel Grove High."**

**"Yes! Thanks Mr. (insert last name here) (a.n. Sorri i do not know the name of that priciple!) . When do I start?" asked Raven.**

**Today is Saturday. "On Monday," he answered. Raven thanked him again, she went over to the bike rack and took her bicycle.**

**"See you on Monday," she called out. And rode her bike home.**

**START**

**School was over and Raven was lost. Basically of two reasons, she had no idea where she was and she had no idea where the Youth Centre was, she heard that the Youth Centre was a place where students hung out so she wanted to check it out. So she was lost. Spotting a student she went over and asked," Hi, I'm Raven. I'm kinda lost. Do you know where the Youth Centre is?" **

**"Hello. I'm on the way to the Youth Centre too. I'm Justin. (a.n. I LOVE JUSTIN! sorry...)."**

**"OK. Thanks," answered Raven. They walked to the Youth Centre together and chatted on the way. **

**DA YOUTH CENTRE**

**Raven followed Justin as he weaved through the students. He pulled out a seat and sat down, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley were there. "Hi, this is Raven. She's new here," introduced Justin. Raven sat down and waved. "This is Cassie, Carlos and Ashley." T.J. was working out at the place where there was the gym mat (i don't know how to describe it...) Just then the communicator beeped, Carlos looked at his communicater.**

**"Sorry we have to go," said Justin, as the others headed towards the door, including T.J..**

**"OK, I guess I'll see you tommorrow or something, bye," replied Raven. I bet they're hiding something... she thought. As soon as Justin walked out of the door she followed. They walked towards a deserted area. She saw T.J. (she doesn't know who T.J. is yet) lifting up his hand and talking to his communicator, she heard him say something like," What's up Alpha?" Some sound came out of his 'watch' and the others heard it, unfortunatly she was too far to hear it. She leaned closer and strained to hear the words, but remembering she couldn't be seen she stopped. Raven saw the rangers, pressing a button on their communicators and teleporting. "They're the Power Rangers?" she whispered in surprise and awe. "Cool!"**

**-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-88-8-8-8-8**

**I really hope you like this fic!**

**-crazy-gal**

**oh and yes I love Justin!**


End file.
